The invention relates to an operator control apparatus, in particular a remote control apparatus, comprising a splashproof housing and at least one operator control device which comprises an input assembly having a pushbutton head manually movable along a longitudinal axis, a rotary member rotatable about an axis of rotation and a coupling mechanism, wherein by way of the coupling mechanism, a linear movement of the pushbutton head can be translated into a rotary movement of the rotary member and wherein a signal transmitter is held to the rotary member in a rotationally fixed manner, which signal transmitter interacts with a sensor element arranged in the housing.
Such operator control apparatuses are also referred to as manually actuatable control apparatuses and can be configured, for example, in the form of remote control apparatuses, in particular radio remote control apparatuses. Using such an operator control apparatus, the user can input a control command by actuating a pushbutton head, which control command can then be transmitted via a transmission channel to a technical device that is to be controlled. Transmission can be realized via a remote control line, in particular via a remote control wire, or also wirelessly, for example over an infrared link or a radio link.
Operator control apparatuses of the type mentioned at the outset are used, for example, as remote control apparatuses in forestry and construction technology, in particular for controlling cranes and hoisting devices. For the input of control commands, the operator control apparatuses have at least one operator control device comprising a pushbutton head that can be manually moved by the user along a longitudinal axis. The pushbutton head is coupled via a coupling mechanism to a rotary member that is rotatable about an axis of rotation, wherein a linear movement of the pushbutton head can be translated via the coupling mechanism into a rotary movement of the rotary member. Held to the rotary member, in a rotationally fixed manner, is a signal transmitter which interacts with a sensor element of the operator control apparatus. By actuation of the pushbutton head, the rotary member and therefore the signal transmitter can be caused to rotate and the rotary position and/or rotary position change of the signal transmitter can be detected by way of the sensor element. It is thereby rendered possible for the user to input control commands that depend on the movement of the pushbutton head.
Such operator control apparatuses, being in the form of remote control apparatuses in particular, are often used in harsh environments. The operator control apparatuses therefore comprise a splashproof housing in which control and transmission electronics are arranged. By way of the control and transmission electronics, the control command inputted by the user can be evaluated and a corresponding control signal can be transmitted, for example over radio link, to the device to be controlled, which may be, for example, a crane.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an operator control apparatus of the kind mentioned at the outset such that the at least one input assembly can be mounted with ease and can be replaced with ease.